


Dad Jokes

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Qrow Branwen, Transgender Gay Author, belly bulge, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: 18+ ContentMore detailed summary inside
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care how many times I have to type this to get my point across buuuuut:  
> 18+ ONLY, SEXUAL CONTENT AND I'M 21 SO I ONLY WANT PEOPLE WHO ARE 18 AND UP READING THIS.  
> Summary:  
> Clover comes home from work and starts making tea but Qrow has other plans (but also tea)  
> Additional Tags:  
> Daddy Kink  
> 

Clover knows by now that the telltale whistling of a boiling kettle will signal to Qrow that his boyfriend is home. The appeal of the dandelion tea that Qrow _insisted_ only Clover knew how to make right usually drew the shapeshifter out of their shared bedroom.

Usually. 

Today, when Clover got home from work and put the water in the kettle to boil, Qrow wasn’t anywhere to be seen. _Maybe he’s sleeping._ Clover shot a text over to his boyfriend.

“ _You awake?_ ” It took only a moment for the dots on the screen to pop up, signaling Qrow’s typing.

“ _Barely._ ”

“ _I’m making your favorite tea, do you want me to bring it up_?”

“ _I’ll be there in a minute_.” Clover smiled and put his phone on the counter while he waited for his partner to come down the stairs. Only a moment had passed before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a cold nose poke the back of his neck.

“Hey, Qrow.” The dark-haired man didn’t verbally reply, only kissed the back of Clover’s neck before snaking his hands downward into Clover’s pants. Qrow paused before continuing, giving the other man an opening to back out. “Just a second, baby bird, let me put this kettle down first, then we’ll play.” The corvid let out a trill as he reached down to take his boyfriend’s free hand and Clover grinned at the bloom of affection he felt in his chest.

The _second_ that the brunette finished pouring the water, Qrow tugged him over to the couch and nearly threw him down before straddling Clover and bringing their mouths together. Their lips met over and over until Qrow moved his mouth lower to mark his partner’s neck repeatedly, although he did pause to trace the taller man’s Adams apple.

Clover ran his fingers through Qrow’s hair, making the shorter man grind on top of him and let out a moan. Qrow withdrew his mouth from his boyfriend’s thoroughly marked throat to look into his vibrant turquoise eyes.

“Daddy, I’m horny.” The dark-haired man panted, keeping their eyes locked. Clover’s breath visibly caught in his chest before drawing Qrow closer so he could whisper into his ear.

“Hi horny, I’m dad.”

It wasn’t an exaggeration to say Qrow downright _hissed_ at Clover before getting up and stalking to the kitchen. Clover could barely tell over the peals of laughter that fell out from him.

“Wait, Qrow, I’m sorry.” He managed between chuckles. “Please, come back, I won’t do it again, I promise!” 

When the other man didn’t respond, Clover stood up and looked over in the kitchen only to see Qrow _chugging_ both cups of tea. “That is not an equal retaliation!” Clover protested, although it fell on deaf ears. Qrow placed the last empty cup on the counter before looking over at his boyfriend and sticking out his tongue.

“Are we at least even now?” Qrow pretended to consider the other man’s question for a moment before answering.

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had part two in my drafts for awhile tbh, I just for whatever reason decided today was a good day to finish and polish it up :^) Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put in a "Clover cums in Qrow for good luck" joke but it didn't really come about organically fjdslkafjdsl maybe in a different story

Clover gave Qrow a minute before following him upstairs. Pushing open the door to their bedroom, he saw a telltale lump wrapped in blankets in the middle of their bed.

“Hey, Qrow.” No response. If the shapeshifter was _really_ pissed off, then he definitely would’ve let the brunette know. By now, Clover was able to recognize the ~~bratty sub~~ sulky behavior of his boyfriend a mile away. “Come on, baby, why don’t you let Daddy make it up to you?”

And finally, the bundle of blankets moved as Qrow’s fluffy black hair came into view.

“I’m listening.” The dark-haired man let his eyes run over Clover’s form. The taller man crossed the room in only a few strides before yanking the blankets completely off his lover. Qrow let out a surprised squawk, although any further noise died in his throat when he saw Clover peeling off his clothes.

“Are you gonna take off yours or do I have to come over there?” Clover raised an eyebrow in that signature cocky way of his, causing Qrow to react with a trademark smirk of his own.

“If you want me, you have to come and claim me.”

“ _Fuck_.” Clover dropped onto the bed, nearly tackling his boyfriend, which Qrow took as an opportunity to wrap his legs around Clover’s midsection and switch their positions.

“Not so fast, boy scout.” Qrow whispered in the taller man’s ear before pinning both of Clover’s wrists with his hand. “Keep your hands there or I’m going to leave you like this.” Speechless, for once, Clover merely nodded. He hadn’t seen this side of his partner--at least not in bed--before and this newfound dynamic made him impossibly hard, his cock straining desperately for any kind of friction.

Qrow used his free hand to tilt Clover’s chin up and expose his neck, leaning in to begin his conquest of covering every inch in hickeys. Having the smaller man above him, completely in control, was such an unexpected turn on and Clover couldn’t help letting out a moan as his boyfriend zeroed in right on his pulse point.

“I liked that sound.” Qrow’s voice was raspier than normal, signaling the fact that he was just as aroused by their switch in power dynamics as Clover. “I’ll have to see what happens when I _bite_ there.”

“ _Qrow_ ,” Clover pleaded, his cock begging for stimulation. “Please.”

The other man pulled back, letting his crimson eyes scan Clover all the way down to his crotch as if he wasn’t able to feel the other man’s length twitching. Qrow was certainly in no rush; he kept one hand on Clover’s pinned wrists and used the other to tilt Clover’s chin up.

“Well,” The shapeshifter pondered. “I’ve covered every inch of your neck and you have been behaving like a...good boy.” Clover involuntarily _whined_ as his partner said the last two words. Qrow grinned and ran his thumb over Clover’s lower lip tenderly, dipping it in. Clover eagerly sucked on it, raising his eyes to meet Qrow’s maroon eyes. “But what exactly is it that you want, Clover? _Tell me_.” The last two words came out as a snarl.

“Please, _please_ fuck me.” Clover begged, struggling with the urge to touch the other man, his hands twitching from the effort. Qrow tightened his grip in response and raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you forgetting something at the end of that sentence?” He growled.

“Please fuck me...sir.” _Is this how good Qrow feels everytime I dominate him?_ Clover wondered as his boyfriend leaned in to mark his collarbone. _Wow...good to know._

“You _have_ been doing well.” Qrow pulled back, evidently satisfied at the damp, red spot flaring on the brunette’s clavicle. “So I’ll reward you. But, I’m giving you a warning right now-” Qrow tugged his own boxers off. “-if you move your hands without my permission, I _will_ handcuff you to the bed and ride you for hours without letting you cum. Is that understood?” Clover mutely nodded his agreement, unable to form any kind of verbal response.

“Clover,” Qrow took hold of his partner’s chin, raising it so that they made eye contact. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir.” Clover breathed. “I understand.” Qrow lowered his hand off Clover’s chin so that he could run it over the brunette’s shaft, just light enough to tease him.  
  


“Good.” The dark-haired man lifted his hips and positioned Clover’s dick beneath his front hole--which was practically dripping--before sitting down on it. Qrow took it all in one motion and let out a moan at the sensation of being filled. 

“Oh...it’s so... _fuck_.” The brunette saw Qrow lose a bit of his domineering persona as more of his sub side came out. Clover gazed with admiration at the flush covering his boyfriend’s face and the dark-haired man bit his lip and realized that Qrow wouldn’t be able to handle dominating him much longer.

“Can I move my hands?” Clover asked, sensing that his partner might need him to take over for a bit. Qrow opened his eyes, still slightly glazed over, and hesitated only briefly before nodding. Clover put one hand on his boyfriend’s waist to steady him while the other traced his cheekbone. 

“You feel so good around me, sweetheart.” Clover purred. Qrow dug his nails into Clover’s hips in response as he started to grind back and forth on the brunette’s dick, making him moan in pleasure. “Fuck, you’re doing really well, you know that?” Clover knew that Qrow had an intense praise kink and was pleased to see the effect his words had on the other man; the blush on the corvid’s face was flourishing.

“Feels so _full_.” Qrow gasped as Clover’s thumb rubbed circles over his partner’s waist. “I don’t know how I always forget how big you ar- _oh_.” He was cut off by a strong thrust from Clover, making the smaller of the two moan loudly. “Fuck, Clover!”

“Awww, you’re still so tight.” Clover cooed, with another rough snap upwards of his hips. Qrow whimpered rather than respond with words, reminding Clover of how just a few moments ago, it had been him that was too engrossed in being dominated to use any words. “Is Daddy filling you up good?”

“Mm-hmm.” Qrow swallowed heavily.

“Manners, Baby Boy, what do you say?” Clover moved both of his hands to snake around the smaller man’s waist and rest on his ass.

“Thank you, Da-aah!” The dark-haired man cried out as Clover laid a harsh slap on his ass.

“You were a little bratty, so now you have to take your punishment like a good boy.” The brunette landed another strong smack on Qrow’s bottom, with just the right amount of pressure. “Count them out, starting now.” He commanded, before continuing to spank his partner.

Qrow obediently kept track of each blow, counting them out around electrified gasps. It was only when he got to seven, did Qrow begin to get desperate with his attempts to finish. Mesmerized, Clover paused to marvel at the stunning view of the shapeshifter frantically grinding back and forth on his cock. Qrow looked up to meet Clover’s teal gaze, tears of pleasure glistening at the corners of his own red eyes, and reached a hand out to take one of Clover’s own. The brunette smiled softly at the small contact from his lover, even as they were already joined together. Qrow tugged insistently at Clover’s hand and the brunette let him take the lead as he placed it over the shapeshifter’s groin.

“Feel that?” Qrow rasped, guiding Clover’s hand over a slightly protruding bulge. “You're so big, I can feel your cock from outside.” Clover awed at feeling every twitch from his own dick through the skin and the following sighs of bliss from Qrow.

“Just think how full you'll be when I finish, Baby Boy.” Clover purred, his teeth flashing through the smirk he wore.

“Clo,” Qrow choked out, his hands beginning to grasp wildly at the sheets. “I’m not gonna be able to last any longer.”

“Aww,” Clover lowered his hand so he could brush his thumb between his boyfriend’s folds and against his clitoris. “You did such a good job, sweetheart. Now, cum for me, cum for Daddy. That’s it, good boy.” He stroked Qrow through his orgasm, savoring each noise that the other man made, before following it with a climax of his own. After the fuzziness in his head cleared, Clover reached for Qrow; his partner was still on top of him, but was now resting his head on Clover’s shoulder.

“Sleepy?” Clover pressed a kiss against the soft, dark hair of his boyfriend.

“Mmf,” Qrow nuzzled into the brunette’s neck near the prominent love bite from earlier. “Can’t feel my legs.”

“That good, huh?” Clover placed his hands on the smaller man’s waist so he could gently pick him up. Qrow inhaled sharply as Clover slid out of him and laid the shapeshifter next to him on the bed. “Here, drink some water.” Clover grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and handed it to his partner. Qrow murmured his thanks before popping the cap off and drinking his fill. Clover carded his fingers through his lover’s hair affectionately as he waited, his seafoam eyes brimming with tenderness.

“Okay, I’m done with it, are you gonna stop staring at me now?” Qrow set the half-empty bottle down before wiping the excess moisture off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nope.” Clover swept the other man’s hair out of his eyes. “Although, I was wondering how you’re still thirsty when you drank _all the tea that I made_.”

“Way to hold a grudge.” Qrow stuck out his tongue.

“Says the one who drank my tea because I made a dad joke.” Clover booped the tip of Qrow’s nose.

“Fine, we’re even.” The shapeshifter conceded, pulling his boyfriend closer so that he could rest his head against Clover’s neck. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember aftercare~

**Author's Note:**

> Clover would do this, don't even lie


End file.
